Harry Potter and the Raven
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Every being in the magical community has heard of the 'the boy who lived.' But very few have heard of the 'girl who is destined. From afar she must travel and find her destiny that seems to surround around one boy with a scar in the shape of lightning.
1. The Girl Who is Destined

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Setting: Year six. Dumbledore lives but Sirius is already dead.

_Every being in the magical community knows of the 'Boy who lived' but few know of the 'Girl who is destined.' Some believe she is a myth, a tale of a girl who doesn't exist. That is far from the truth._

_Marked by a single birth mark, she is destined to serve in the war against the dark lord. Destined to be one of the world's most powerful witches. The parents of the girl went into hiding and sent the child to America after word got out that such a child was born. When her parents refused to tell the servants known as Death Eaters of 'He-must-not-be-named' they were killed for the trouble the caused the dark side. The child was thought to be killed as well. Shortly after a new threat arose and Lord Voldemort went after the Potters. Where…Well you know the rest of that story._

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK…OK FEEL FREE TO SEND REVIEWS.**


	2. The War of Fiona and Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A young girl, just turned sixteen, walked quickly up the sidewalk. She was tall slender girl with long dark brown hair. Her warm golden eyes held the tears that threatened to fall. She tugged on the sleeve that concealed her odd birth mark on left wrist. She was a total freak and she knew it. It was her who just sent that jerk, Rob, across the room with a wave of her arm. It was her who was on the receiving end of all the stares. What the Hell was wrong with her?! What was she?!

It was dark and she finally made her way home. The house was a mess.

"Fi…Fiona?!" The girl yelled. There was a crash upstairs. "FIONA!" She ran upstairs to find the elderly woman in her room throwing all of her stuff into two duffel bags.

"Samantha!" Fiona looked up at her. "Hurry!" Samantha couldn't believe it. The woman who raised her was sending her away. She had no place else to go.

"What…What are you doing?" Samantha whispered.

"There is no time to explain." Fiona said.

"Did I do something wrong?! Are you ashamed of me or something?! I know I'm not someone very important and I'm a freak but I'm sorry…" Samantha rambled. Finally Fiona stopped. She walked up to the teenager.

"You did nothing wrong pet." She cupped the girl's face. "You have to go away though, you are in danger. I might never get to see you again but I want you to know I will always be with you. Don't ever think you are not important, you will find your purpose soon. If only we had enough time I could tell you everything." Samantha stared at the loving woman confused.

"Ooo pet…You look so much like you mum." Fiona whispered. She pulled out a small package. "Here, keep these. Come on…"

Samantha looked at the package before suddenly her eyes snapped shut and jumped slightly.

_A loud explosion erupted through the house. Fiona and Samantha ran down the stairs to find a group of dark dressed people holding sticks. Fiona moved in front of Samantha only to get knocked down by a blow of bright green light. _

"I see you had your first premonition." Fiona smiled. Before Samantha could ask anything there was a loud explosion. The two ran down the stairs to stare face to face with the group Samantha saw in her "premonition" thingy. "Bellatrix"

"Fiona." The dark woman known as, Bellatrix, spat. "Aw…The brat." She added eyeing Samantha. Her sleeve coming up to reveal the head of Samantha's birth mark. Suddenly she waved the stick she held and yelled.

"Avada Kadavra!" a green light came out of the stick.

"Stupefy!" Fiona yelled, she too had a stick in her hand. "Pet get into your room!" Samantha hesitated. "NOW!" with one last look she ran into her room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry jumped up from his bed. Panting he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Looking around he saw that he was in his own room. Who was the girl? He figured it to be a safe bet to write to Dumbledore. After last year when ever he had a dream he was to write to Dumbledore about it. It surprised Harry; this was the first night the entire summer he hadn't dreamt of Sirius.

He wrote everything from the lady named Fiona to the strange birthmark.

It didn't take long for another owl to appear in his room dropping a letter on his chest.

_Dear Harry,_

_I thank you for the warning. We are aware of this young woman who appears to need assistants._

_If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to se you this Friday,_

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After Harry had sent his reply all he could do was wait. Wait for Dumbledore to come and save him from his hell with the Dursleys'. But he couldn't seem to get the girl out of his mind.

**A/N: HELLO THERE! THIS MY FIRST TRY AT HARRY POTTER…SO WHAT DO YOU THINK…LET ME KNOW**


	3. Tingling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

It had been over a month now and Harry still hadn't gotten any answers about the girl. Sure as soon as he had seen Ron and Hermione he told them and asked about the strange birthmark but Harry had only seen apart of it, thus not helping a great deal.

School was going to be starting soon and Mrs. Weasley was all the hustle and bustle she always was every year.

"Alright everybody, we meet back here in two hours." She happily said as the group separated. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and Ginny wondered from shop to shop coming out with packages of different shapes and sizes.

"Look, it's Lupin." Ginny pointed out. Indeed there was Remus Lupin walking through the crowd away from them.

"Who you reckon is with him?" Ron asked as a girl about their age walked with him.

"I don't know. Maybe she's a relative of some sort." Hermione guessed. Harry couldn't knock off the feeling that he somehow knew her but he couldn't get a good look at her face. But he felt the slight tingle of his scar at the sight of her.

"What are you lots lookin at?" Came a voice. Harry turned around to find two identical boys with long red hair.

"Hi ya Fred, George." Ron mumbled. All thoughts of the girl with Lupin wiped from their minds. But the sensation of his scar tingling was still there.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ms. Chester." Came an eerie voice Samantha to jump slightly.

"Sam, this is Mr. Ollivander." Lupin softly said.

"Good afternoon to you as well Mr. Lupin." Mr. Ollivander greeted coming out of shelves of narrow boxes. "Ebony, eleven and a half inches, werewolf hair. A good wand at that. Tell me Ms. Chester, what is your wand arm?" He asked.

"Um…Right." She slowly replied. Before she knew it a tape measure came soaring out and began to measure all over her body. As it did so a small plump woman with long curled red hair came in.

"Hello Remus." She smiled. "Hello there Sam, deary. Getting your wand I see."

"Mrs. Weasley, good afternoon- Willow, ten and a half inches, unicorn tail. Good for charms." Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Enough." The tape measure fell to the floor.

"I remember your mother and father…here try this one." He handed her a wand before snatching it out of her hand. "No, no, no that one won't do." He handed her another only for it to get snatched out again. This process continued for well over half an hour. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were having a whispered conversation that Sam "pretended" not to hear.

"Honestly Remus, you can't keep the poor girl at that dark home. Let her come with me."

"Molly she isn't ready yet."

Mr. Ollivander seemed to think for a moment before, "Ms. Chester if you could be so kind as to show me your left wrist."

"What?"

"Your wrist please." Looking at Lupin for approval Sam slowly lifted up her left arm and pulled up her sleeve. Mr. Ollivander smiled as he traced his fingers over the mark. A mark that had not been seen in sixteen years. What was on Sam's wrist was a birthmark in a shape of a large bird. A raven.

"Interesting, very interesting. I know just the wand for you my dear." He ran to the far back of the shop, were the narrow boxes were disheveled. Mr. Ollivander remembered six years ago when he came to the back for a certain boy with a lightning scar on his forehead. As quick as the old man could, he ran back to the counter. He slowly pulled up the lid, examined the small brown wand, and handed it to Sam.

The moment the wood touched her hand Sam felt different. A warm sensation filled inside her. But the strangest sensation was of her birthmark, it was tingling. She looked up to see Mr. Ollivander wearing a creepy smile. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley stopped their whispering and watched in awe. Taking the wand Mr. Ollivander broke the silence.

"Holly, my dear. Ten inches…A raven feather. A quick, strong wand and a very rare wand at that." He looked at her for a moment. "Ms. Chester, you have some very unique gifts that not any average witch or wizard possesses. They do not determine what you are but how you use them. Good day." And he left to the back of his shop.

"Yeah that's not anywhere cryptic." Sam grumbled under her breath.

**a/n: short yes, and I know im kinda jumping to things but I wanna get the part where everything is supposed to happen**


	4. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_A child with a destiny  
The Girl Who is Destined  
She must travel on a journey to a foreign land and find the purpose of her role in the fight against one who is not spoken of._

_She is a protector. A guide. A guardian to a single boy of her age._

_Marked by a birthmark_

_A raven_

_The symbol of death and fertility._

_That is her destiny and she must embrace it. _

_She possesses the force of those who have fought before her  
while having the gift of foresight, seeing the wisdom ahead of her time._

_She must make the greatest sacrifice while using her gifts to help save the one who has survived the unforgivable. _

**a/n: ok there is a prophecy  
I'm posting it now because im working on the next chapter in my spiral aka religion spiral aka not-paying-attention-to-crazy-religion-teacher spiral **

**so hopefully I will be able to post tomorrow  
if not tomorrow then this weekend**


End file.
